Secrets and Skates
by Clovergirl18
Summary: Harry is the boy who lived. The boy who saved the wizarding world three times. And yet he has a secret. Harry is a self taught ice skater! What happens when this secret gets out?


**Hey everyone Clover here, This new story is something I've been wanting to write for a little while but I never knew how to start it. Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts on the story so far. Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

Chapter 1: On the ice

Harry took a deep breath and sighed letting his breathe rise in a warm mist before him. He loved winter at Hogwarts especially since the other students were either inside studying or were sick in the hospital wing or they were in hogsmeade. The teachers stayed inside grading papers, planing lessons or they were in the village too. The third year stood on the edge of the frozen lake. He looked around before clearing away some snow and sitting down. He pulled his snow boots off and took out a pair of figure skates from the bag he brought outside with him. He put the very beat up and slightly over sized skates on and stood up.

While living at the Dursleys usually meant that Harry more often than not got Dudley's old clothes and shoes when he outgrew or was too fat to fit in them, the figure skates that Dudley used a few times before he got bored and too heavy for the lessons and decided to quit, were his favorite. Even though the Dursleys never took him ice skating Harry taught himself how to skate via sneaking out and taking back alleys and side streets to the rink.

At first it was just a way to get away from the Dursleys and his home life. Now it was Harry's emotional outlet, every emotion he had bottled up was realised on the ice. During the summer following a particularly nasty fight with the Dursleys or when he felt like he was about to burst from all the pent up emotions Harry would sneak out to the ice rink and skate in secret. He knew if the Dursleys found out then he wouldn't be able to skate anymore. He was also keeping this secret from everyone at Hogwarts. There was definitely another reason why Harry was so good on a broom and ice skating was it.

Harry stepped out onto the ice and began skating. He started by doing laps and soon started skating backwards. He jumped and spun, he performed a few Lutz jumps and sit spins. He figured out how to do this by watching figure skating on tv when the Dursley's were out since he didn't wanna risk being caught sneaking out when the Dursley's were out. It took a few tries and a lot of practice before he finally got it.

Harry breathed heavily as snow started falling. He looked up at the gray clouds then looked at his watch it was almost 4pm. He knew the others would be back soon. But he had one move he wanted to try. _Please let me land this axel jump._ Harry thought as he skated a lap trying to loosen up his now cold stiff joints. He stopped and faced the center of the lake. _This time for sure! _Harry thought determination blazing in his eyes.

Harry begun skating again he spun backwards and alternated his feet so he was on a forward outside edge. He took off banking on a forward outside edge. After jumping from that forward edge, he made one full revolution and a half revolution in the air and lands on the skate on a back outside edge that's when he lost his balance and landed flat on his back.

Harry breathed heavily as he layed there on the ice. Snow flakes stung his cold face. After a few minutes he got up and skated back to the edge of the lake and got off the ice. He sat down and pulled his skates off and put them in his bag. He pulled his boots on and stood up. Harry, cold, numb, slightly outta breathe, and covered in snow and ice flakes made his way back to the castle as snow fell around him and the wind started picking up.

He got to the great oak front doors and looked over his shoulder at lake which now bore marks from his practice. Harry smiled to himself and went back inside the warm castle. The warmth stung his face and hands as he stepped inside the castle a smile on his face.

"Did you have fun on the ice potter?" A cold and greasy voice said causing Harry to freeze as he closed the door. He looked up and saw Severus Snape standing on the marbel staircase flanked by Mcgonagall and Dumbledore. An icy silence filled the hall as the wind started picking up and howling.


End file.
